


tayo na lang dalawa.

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Police, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderbending, Girl Kyungsoo, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Police Officer Jongin, Post-Break Up, Sensitive Words, Soft Kisses, hahahahaha
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Tayo nalang dalawa.Tayo naman talaga.Si Kyungsoo at Jongin naman talaga mula pa noong una. Kaya lang ay malaking balakid ang trabaho ni Jongin sa relasyon nila.Or au kung saan may nakabanggan si Kyungsoo na kotse sa kalsada at to the rescue ang ex-boyfriend niyang si SPO3 Jongin Kim sa eksena. Ito na ba ang second chance nilang dalawa?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	tayo na lang dalawa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chisakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakis/gifts), [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts).

> Hello pakibasa po ang notes, ito po ay isang genderbend fic. Girl soo to be specific. Paunawa, hindi ito fetish at hindi ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Sadyang gusto ko lang ma-try ang girlsoo at masaya ako sa kinalabasan ng fic na 'to. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Inspirasyon nito e yung gasgasan ng kotse na akisdente noong pauwi ako galing office. At ito na ang kinalabasan. Ito po ang gist ng au na 'to. [LINK :)](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1192056116567371779?s=19)
> 
> Para ito kay milla at tine, mga kapanalig ko sa mundong ito!!! <3 Salamat sa pagkikita natin today, ayan na, natapos na si SPO3 Jongin Kim at Miss Soosie Do!
> 
> Para ito sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa kaisoo. Laban tayo! :>
> 
> Sana ay magustuhan niyo ang munting alay na 'to. Salamat sa pagbabasa.

* * *

"Soo, may dala ka bang sasakyan? Coding ka ba o susunduin ka ni  _ mamang pulis _ mo?"

Pinalobo ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi at sinuklay ang buhok bago pinahid ang pulbo sa pisngi. Ngunit napasimangot din kaagad dahil sa tanong ng kaopisina niya.

"Wala na nga si mamang pulis, break na nga kaming dalawa. Ilang buwan na rin 'yon."

Hinapit ni Kyungsoo ang suot na palda at saka tumitig sa malaking salamin sa banyo. Tuloy lang ang mga ka-trabaho sa pag-aayos habang siya ay nalulungkot pa rin kapag pinag-uusapan ang ex-boyfriend niya.

Taon din ang tinagal nila ni  _ mamang pulis _ ngunit dahil sa nature ng trabaho nito ay hindi naging boto ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki dahil madalas ay na-a-assign ito sa mga classified na kaso.

"Parang iiyak ka na naman, siz," May awang nakapinta sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang kausap siya.

Inilagay na ni Kyungsoo ang kit niya sa bag at saka hinanap ang susi ng kotse. Pinigilan niyang magluha. Siyempre ay nami-miss pa rin niya ang dating nobyo at hindi itatanggi na mahal pa rin niya ito.

Kaya lang ay naduwag siya dahil sa mga magulang niya.

"Isang text lang naman si Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kausapin mo na, magbalikan na kayong dalawa. Pinahihirapan mo lang sarili mo."

Napahinga na lang siya sa kaibigan at nakipag-beso ito sa kanya. "Minsan lang 'to, Soosie. Ikaw ang mahalaga rito, isipin mo 'yang sarili mo ngayon. O siya, mauna na ako. Ingat sa pagda-drive."

Nakipagtitigan pa si Kyungsoo sa salamin ng ilang minuto, inayos ang suot na palda bago tuluyang lumabas ng banyo at nagtungo sa parking area ng opisina.

  
  


Wala siya sa sariling nagmamaneho, makailang beses nang muntik mag-swerve kakaisip sa usapan nila ni Baekhyun pati na rin kay Jongin. Hawak niya ang telepono habang ang isang kamay naman ay sa manibela.

At sa kamalas-malasan ay bago pa nakapag-preno si Kyungsoo ay may sumingit na sa linya niya. 

Sa kasamaang palad ay nagasgasan na niya likod ng kotse at huminto sila sa gitna ng kalsada.

Takot pa naman si Kyungsoo sa ganitong mga sitwasyon, bukod sa gabi na, nangangamba rin siya sa para kaligtasan niya bilang babae. Hindi siya maalam sa pag-aareglo ng mga ganitong kaso.

  
  


Hindi pa lumalabas si Kyungsoo ngunit nagulat siya nang may kumatok sa bintana niya, lalaki ang driver ng nakagitgitnan niyang sasakyan.

Ibinaba niya saglit ang bintana at sumilip ang lalaking may mapang-asar na ngisi.

"Miss, baka gusto mong makipag-usap? Nabangga mo 'yung pick-up namin. Baka gusto mong lumabas diyan ngayon at kausapin kami?"

Minata pa ng lalaki ang binti ni Kyungsoo at lalo siyang nanlamig sa pagngiti nito. 

Kinalas niya ang seatbelt at dinampot ang telepono bago lumabas ng kotse.

Sinipat niya iyon at kaunting gasgas lang naman. Alam ni Kyungsoo na wala siya sa sarili ngunit hindi niya kasalanan mag-overtake ang pick-up ng matandang lalaki pagkatapos ay isisisi lang sa kanya.

"Boss, baka naman puwedeng ibigay niyo na lang number niyo sa akin. Kokontakin ko na lang kayo para sa insurance."

Hinagod siya ng tingin ng lalaki, mula ulo hanggang paa at kinilabutan si Kyungsoo nang lumapit ito sa kanya.

"Aba miss, mukhang lugi naman kami diyan. Ganyan naman palagi sinasabi nila tapos hahayaan na lang kaming magpagawa ng sirang kotse. Kahit danyos wala man lang ibabayad."

Umiling si Kyungsoo at lumunok. Kinusot ang buhok, nanginginig dahil bawat kilos niya ay tinitigan ng matandang lalaki.

"P-Pero, magbabayad ho ako. K-Kung gusto niyo magpatawag na lang ho tayo ng pulis dito p-para mapag-usapan nang maayos?" Nauutal niyang wika, kabadong-kabado at nanlalamig na.

  
  


"Miss, huwag na nating dalhin pa 'to sa mga pulis. Wala ka ring mahihita sa kanila. Aregluhin na natin ngayon dito, o kung gusto mo sumama ka na lang sa akin. Mas maganda 'yon kesa sa pagbabayad ng danyos."

  
  


Minsan pa'y hinagod si Kyungsoo ng tingin ng bastos na lalaki lalo na sa nakalabas niyang binti sa suot na palda. Walang panangga si Kyungsoo sa lamig at ito naman ang karaniwan niyang damit na suot sa opisina.

"B-Boss, hindi naman yata magandang biro 'yan. Kailangan ho nating mag-usap sa malinis na paraan. Huwag kayong bastos, isa pa kayo naman ang sumingit sa linya ko. Kayo ang may kasalanan."

Duwag si Kyungsoo, inaamin niya 'yon pero hindi siya takot harapin at ilugar ang mga gagong lalaki sa kinalalagyan nila. Hindi siya takot lalo na kung babastusin siya't kakayan-kayanan lang.

Mahiyain siya at naduduwag ngunit isang bagay na natutunan niya kay Jongin ay hindi siya puwedeng pumayag na bastusin siya dahil babae siya.

  
  


Dahil hindi lang basta babae si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya babae  _ lang _ dahil babae siya. At kailangan siyang igalang at respetuhin. Hindi mahina ang mga kabaro niya.

Ngumisi ang lalaki, dumila sa labi at tinitigan siya nang maigi. Panay na ang busina sa likuran at harap ng kalsada. Nagdulot na ang banggaan ng may kabigatang trapik. At mukhang nakaagaw na sila ng atensyon sa mga tao.

Hindi na komportable si Kyungsoo sa sitwasyon. Aminado siyang may pagkukulang siya sa nangyari ngunit hindi siya makapapayag na ganituhin lang.

  
  


"Miss ang tapang mo naman masiyado. Huwag kang mayabang, ikaw ang may kasalanan dito. Palibhasa babae, babagal-bagal magmaneho."

  
  


Gusto nang maiyak ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw na ayaw niyang binabastos at iniinsulto ang pagkatao niya.

"Mawalang galang na ho, Sir. Kung ako ho sa inyo, sa prisinto na natin 'to pag-usapan. May kasalanan ako pero hindi ako papayag na pagsalitaan niyo ako ng ganyan. Bastos ka na nga, gago ka pa."

Maanghang na siyang magsalita, hindi na niya kaya. Umaandar ang adrenaline ni Kyungsoo sa katawan, wala nang pakialam. Basta ang mahalaga ay minsan sa buhay niya ay naging matapang siya na ipagtatanggol ang sarili.

  
  


"Miss magdahan-dahan ka rin sa pananalita mo. Maganda ka pa naman. Maayos naman 'to kung wala kang maraming satsat! Humihingi lang ako ng pampagawa pero kung wala kang pera, pupuwedeng ikaw na lang din ang pambayad. Tiba-tiba, hindi pa ako malulugi."

  
  


Parang hibang ang bastos na lalaki sa pagsasalita, nakangising-aso pa ito at titig na titig kay Kyungsoo.

Akma itong hahawak sa kanya at naiilag naman niya ang sarili. Nasilaw sila sa police mobile na papunta sa puwesto nila.

  
  


Maingay na sa paligid, may nagmamando na sa trapik habang malaking harang pa rin sila sa kalsada. Maliit na aksidente ngunit lumaki na nang lumaki dahil sa pambabastos sa kanya ng hinayupak na 'to.

  
  


Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at napahinga, nanginginig ang daliri habang tumitipa ng mensahe sa magulang niya. Kagat niya ang labi upang huwag mapaiyak gawa ng pinaghalong takot, kaba at kagaanan ng loob dahil dumating na ang mga pulis.

  
  
  
  


_ "SPO1 Sehun Oh po, may nakapag-report sa amin na may aksidente raw dito. Ano po bang nangyari." _

_ "At SPO3 Jongin Kim, nag-patrolya lang kami sa may Pag-asa kanina. Mabuti at may nagsabi sa amin sa insidente. May nasugatan ho ba? Kailangan ba ng ambulansya?" _

  
  


Ipinakita ni Jongin ang kanyang tsapa sa lalaking nakatayo sa gilid na mukhang may-ari ng pick-up. Mukhang babae ang nakabanggaan nito. Akma niyang kakalabitin ito ngunit humarap ito sa kanya.

  
  


Mata pa lang ay kilalang-kilala na ni Jongin. Nanuyo ang lalamunan niya. Hindi niya inaasahan na sa ganitong pagkakataon pa sila magkikita.

  
  


"K-Kyungsoo?"

Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin at hindi na nakapag-isip si Kyungsoo dahil agad na siyang lumapit sa  _ dating kasintahan _ at yumakap nang mahigpit dito.

"M-Mahal? Ikaw ba 'yung nakabanggaan niya?"

  
  


Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili ay yumapos na rin dito, mas lalo siyang nagalit nang marinig ang maliliit na hikbi ni Kyungsoo.

"S-Siya naman sumingit sa linya tapos binastos niya ako na kung wala ako pang-areglo, ako na lang daw pambayad."

  
  


Napahigpit ang bisig ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ayaw na ayaw niyang umiiyak ang dalaga at hindi niya gusto na may binabastos kahit sino. Nakadagdag pa sa galit niya na ang babaeng mahal niya ang agrabyado rito.

  
  


Matapat na naglilingkod si Jongin bilang alagad ng batas, may mga pagkakataon na nalalagay sa alanganin ang buhay niya dahil na rin sa katotohanang hindi ligtas ang trabaho nila ngunit gusto niyang makatulong sa bayan sa pamamagitan ng pagpapanatiling ligtas ang nga tao.

Akma sanang kakalas sa yakap niya si Kyungsoo ngunit lalo lang itong nagsumiksik sa kanya.

  
  


"J-Jongin, natatakot ako. S-Sabi ko naman hindi ko tatakasan. B-Buti na lang dumating ka mahal."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin, may dalawang buwan na rin silang hiwalay ni Kyungsoo dahil sa trabaho niyang hindi gusto ng magulang ng kasintahan dahil mapahamak lang daw si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng babae at saka hinila ito sa puwesto ni Sehun kung saan naroroon ang  _ manyak _ na lalaking nakagitgitnan ni Kyungsoo sa kalsada. Napag-alaman din nilang nakainom ito kaya nito nabangga ang kotse ni Kyungsoo.

"Sir, sa prisinto na lang ho natin 'to pag-uusapan. Magpapatawag kami ng tow services para sa mga sasakyan niyo." Kalmado ang tinig ni Jongin at ipinalibot ang braso sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Umingos ang lalaki at mukhang magyayabang pa. "Dito na lang natin aregluhin 'to. Bigyan niyo ako ng pampagawa sa kotse ko. O kung ayaw niyo, itong babae mo na lang ibayad mo."

Minata pa ng bastos na matanda si Kyungsoo, may nakaguhit na ngisi sa labi nito at doon na naputol ang pasensya ni Jongin. Uminit na nang tuluyan ang ulo niya.

"Hindi naman yata tama 'yung ganyan, Sir. Puwedeng-puwede ho namin kayong kasuhan sa pambabastos sa  _ girlfriend _ ko," Maanghang na pahayag ni Jongin, "Ignorance of the law excuses no one ho. Sa ayaw at sa gusto niyo, sasama kayo sa amin. Wala kayong karapatang mambastos ng babae."

  
  


Mukhang natakot ang matanda kaya wala na itong nagawa at sumakay na sa police mobile nila pagdating ng towing services ng MMDA.

Nanginginig pa rin si Kyungsoo kaya minabuti niyang itabi ito sa kanya. Kumikirot ang puso ni Jongin, ayaw lumayo ng nobya sa kanya at gusto na niyang matapos ito para makapag-usap na silang dalawa.

  
  


Tinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pagdedemanda kahit pa dumating ang asawa ng lalaki at nakaiusap na aregluhin na lang ang kaso. Para madala ang mga bastos na tao na wala silang karapatang mang-insulto ng iba.

Hindi dahil lasing ka o kursunada ang isang babae ay popormahan at babastusin mo na. Ang pagrespeto sa kababaihan ay nararapat sa lahat dahil walang babae o tao na gustong mabastos nang dahil lang sa suot nila o dahil sa naaksidente sila.

Paniwala si Jongin na kung hindi sila napadaan ni Sehun ay baka kung ano nang nangyari kay Kyungsoo dahil sa pananamantala ng matandang lalaki sa sitwasyon. At mas lalong hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili kung nagkataon.

  
  


"Ang tanda na ho ng asawa niyo pero hindi niyo pa rin alam na mali 'yung ginagawa niya. Dapat madala kayong mga ganyan."

Malamig ang tinig ni Sehun at kita niya ang awa sa mata ni Kyungsoo para sa matandang babae ngunit nanindigan itong tuloy ang kaso. Lalo na't nakita sa CCTV na mabilis ang pagmamaneho ng lalaki dahil nakainom ito.

  
  


Ayaw humiwalay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at gano'n din siya para sa nobya. Mahal na mahal pa rin niya ito kaya lang ay natakot si Jongin. Mas pipiliin na lang niyang masaktan kaysa mapahamak ang minamahal dahil sa kanya.

"Mahal," Malambing niyang tawag kay Kyungsoo, "Malapit na matapos duty ko. Okay lang ba na maghintay ka sandali rito? Kakausapin ko lang si Hepe tapos ihahatid na kita sa inyo, okay?"

Tumango lang ito at saka ikinipit ni Jongin ang buhok sa tainga nito. Kapagkuwan ay dinampian niya ng halik ang noo nito. "'Pag may kailangan ka, sabihin mo lang kay Oh o kaya kay Chanyeol. Saglit lang ako, mahal."

Akma nang tatalikod si Jongin ngunit pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo, namumula ang pisngi maging ang labi sa pagkakakagat. "Thank you, Jongin."

  
  


~

  
  


Pagkatapos niyang makausap ang Hepe ay dali-dali rin niyang binalikan si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay kinakausap ng mga ka-baro niya.

_ "Huwag niyo nang kausapin 'yan si Ms. Soo, tali na 'yan kay Boss Jongin. Yari kayo doon, sige." _

Napatawa si Jongin nang makitang nagpulasan ang mga baguhang pulis na mukhang gusto pa nga yatang pormahan ang mahal niya. Mukhang wala nang pangamba kay Kyungsoo dahil may tipid na ngiti na muli sa labi nito habang kinakausap sina Chanyeol.

  
  


Tumikhim siya nang makalapit muli sa gawi nito kaya agad na napaangat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at kumapit sa kanya.

"Brod, salamat sa pag-aasikaso. Nakausap ko na si Hepe. Mauna na kami umuwi. Hahatid ko pa 'to."

"Ingat boss! Walang anuman."

  
  
  


Nang makalabas ng prisinto ay nagtungo sila sa kung saan nakaparada ang motor ni Jongin.

"Bago 'to, mahal?"

"Oo. Pinabili ako ng bago ni Mamang kasi naaksidente ako no'ng nakaraang buwan sa isang operation namin. E nakaluwag na kasi na-promote ako."

Napakamot si Jongin gawa sa hiya ngunit agad napalitan ng pag-aalala dahil nakita niyang ngumuso si Kyungsoo at mukhang maiiyak na naman.

Iniangat niya ang baba nito at saka kinupkop sa mga palad ang mukha ng babae. "Anong problema, Soo?"

"Wala," Singhot nito, "Ang dami ko na palang na-miss noong maghiwalay tayong dalawa. Ni hindi ko man lang nasaksihan na na-promote ang m-mahal ko."

Nagbabadya ang luha ni Kyungsoo kaya yinakap niya ito kaagad at sinuklay ang may kahabaan nang buhok. Lumulukso ang puso ni Jongin dahil akala niya ay hindi na darating ang pagkakataong matatawag siya ulit ni Kyungsoo na  _ mahal.  _

Akala niya pagkatapos noong maghiwalay sila ay wala na talagang pag-asa. Handa na si Jongin na tatandang binata siya sapagkat wala na siyang ibang gusto noon kundi si Kyungsoo lang.

Si Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang pag-alayan ng pangalan pati na maging ina ng magiging supling nila.

  
  


"Huwag ka na malungkot, marami pang pagkakataon. Ang mahalaga, maayos ka na. Dadaanan ko bukas ng umaga ang kotse mo. 'Lika na, baka gabihin tayo at mag-aalala lalo ang pamilya mo sa 'yo."

Sinuotan niya ng helmet si Kyungsoo at saka ito payakap na naupo sa may likuran.

Matagal na nangulila si Jongin dito, sa ganitong pagkakataon at masayang-masaya na siya dahil kasama niya muli si Kyungsoo.

  
  


_ "Jongin, ingat magmaneho." _

  
  


_ Ganoon pa rin. Ganoon pa rin ang kagat ng lambing sa boses ng babae. Pamilyar ang yakap at pagkapit. _

  
  


_ Walang nagbago. _

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal pa rin niya ito. _

  
  


//

  
  


Saglit lang ang byahe nila at sinigurado ni Jongin na maihahatid niya nang maayos si Kyungsoo sa bahay nito.

Malayo pa lang ay tanaw na niya ang nanay at tatay ng babae na nakaabang sa may gate.

Pagkahubad ng helmet ay patalong bumaba si Kyungsoo at yumakap sa magulang nito.

  
  


"Diyos ko anak, ano bang nangyari sa 'yo! Alalang-alala kami ng tatay mo. Nasaktan ka ba?"

"Wala po, Ma. Maayos po ako. Buti na lang nandoon si Jongin sa area. Inayos na po namin sa prisinto ang problema."

  
  


Tipid na ngumiti si Jongin sa magulang ni Kyungsoo. Kahit na hindi boto ang mga ito sa kanya ay kita niya ang pasasalamat sa mata ng dalawa.

"Jongin, baka gusto mong kumain kahit sandali. Ginabi na kayo. Ipaghahain ko kayong dalawa. Soo, anak, magbihis ka muna."

Naunang pumasok si Kyungsoo at ang Mama nito kaya napalunok si Jongin nang akbayan siya ni Papa Do habang akay siya papasok sa bahay.

"Salamat, hijo, sa pagliligtas sa anak namin. Mahal na mahal talag namin 'yan sa neneng e. Kaya pasensya ka na kung nakialam kami ng Mama niya sa relasyon niyo."

Iyon ang bungad sa kanya ng matandang Do nang makaupo sila sa may sala. Naiintindihan naman ni Jongin lahat. Maaaring may tampo siya ngunit alam niyang kaligtasan lang ni Kyungsoo ang hangad ng pamilya nito.

"Huwag ho kayong mag-sorry. Ayos lang po 'yon. Alam ko pong natakot lang kayo para kay Soo, kung ako man ang magkaanak na babae tapos ganito pa, baka nga hindi ko pa payagang mag-boyfriend 'yon."

Sabay silang napatawa ni Papa Do. Kapagkuwan ay pinisil nito ang balikat niya. "Gusto ko lang namang malaman kung mahal mo pa ang anak ko, hijo. Kasi si neneng, alam kong gabi-gabi umiyak 'yan noong maghiwalay kayo. Madalas nang malungkot at hindi na naglalalabas ng kuwarto."

Kumirot ang puso ni Jongin. Apektado rin siya sa duty noong magkalayo ang tali ng mga puso nila ni Kyungsoo. Walang araw na hindi niya ito inisip. At wala na siyang ibang hangad kundi ang makita ito muli.

"Mahal na mahal ko ho si Soo, Tito. Sobra po. Kung papayagan niyo ho ako, hindi pa naman po ngayon pero gusto kong hingin ang kamay ng neneng niyo. Mahal na mahal ko po siya."

Mahinang wika ni Jongin at nang mag-angat siya ng tingin ay kita niya ang kislap ng luha sa mata ni Papa Do ngunit masaya ang ngiti sa labi nito.

"Walang problema, Jongin. Ibinibigay ko na ang blessing ko para sa inyo ng prinsesa Kyungsoo ko. Basta ingatan at alagaan mo si Neneng, maliwanag ba, anak?"

  
  


Gusto na ring mapaluha ni Jongin, magaang-magaan na ang loob. Parang ipo-ipo ang damdamin niya dahil sa mga nangyari ngayon ngunit masaya na siya dahil kung papalarin ay tanggap na siya ng pamilya ng kanyang pinakamamahal.

"Salamat ho, Tito. Pangako ko po 'yan sa inyo."

  
  


_ "Jongin, Papa na lang. Doon din naman tayo papunta." _

  
  


~

  
  


Tahimik silang kumain liban sa maliliit na kuwento ng nanay at tatay ni Kyungsoo. Walang imik ang babae na hindi masiyadong ginalaw ang pagkain nito.

Pagkatapos magligpit ay hinayaan na silang magkasolo ni Kyungsoo ngunit nagpaalam din siya dahil gumagabi na't baka mapuyat pa si Kyungsoo na may pasok pa bukas.

  
  


"May duty ka ba bukas, Jongin?"

"Wala po. Naka-leave ako, may handaan kasi sa bahay. Birthday ni Rahee, hapunan ang kainan. Baka gusto mong sumama, miss ka na nila."

Mukha na namang bubunghalit ng iyak si Kyungsoo kaya hindi alam ni Jongin kung matatawa ba o maaawa sa nobya niya.

"O bakit iiyak na naman ang mahal ko? Ayaw ko na umiiyak ka. Tama na, okay?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at huminto ang oras nang bigla siyang halikan nito sa labi. Saglit na pagdadampi lang iyon ngunit sapat na para mauhaw si Jongin sa halik na pinangulilaan niya.

Hinatak niya muli si Kyungsoo at inangkin ang labi nito. Pinatakan ng malalambing na halik. Parehong nakapikit ang mga mata nila, para na namang maiiyak sa sari-saring emosyon sa kanilang dibdib. 

"Miss na miss na kita, Jongin." Tuluyan nang humikbi si Kyungsoo at agad niyang pinahid ang mga luha nito.

"Huwag nang umiyak, mahal. Please? Ngiti na ulit 'tong maganda kong Kyungsoo."

Lumabi ito at muling humalik sa labi niya. Tatlong ulit iyon, matutunog at sa bawat dampi ay napapangiti sila pareho.

  
  


"Sarap naman. Sarap mo magmahal." 

Namula si Kyungsoo at para silang bumalik sa simula noong mga panahon na bago palang silang magkasintahan.

"M-Mahal, susunduin mo ba ako ulit bukas? Ikaw na magdadala kotse ko?"

Tumango si Jongin at naglalaro ang mga daliri sa manipis na baywang ni Kyungsoo. "Mukhang namayat ka, mahal. Simula ngayon, bubusugin na ulit kita sa pagkain pati na sa pagmamahal ko."

Pabiro siyang kinurot ni Kyungsoo at gumulong ang tawa sa dibdib ni Jongin. Yumapos na rin ito sa kanya at nakaramdam siya ng kapanatagan.

"T-Tayo na ulit, Jongin?"

Hinaplos niya ang buhok at likuran ni Kyungsoo. Mabango pa rin ito, amoy lemon ang dalaga. Paborito ni Jongin ang manamis-namis na pabango nito.

"Kung gusto mo, Soo. Para sa akin, ikaw pa rin naman. Hindi madaling makalimot, mahal. Handa na akong magpari sana kung hindi tayo magkakabalikan kasi ikaw lang talaga ang mahal ko. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, mahal mo pa ba ako?"

  
  


At doon na narinig ni Jongin ang pinakamasayang bagay sa buhay niya. Parang nasa alapaap muli. 

  
  
  


_ "Mahal na mahal pa rin, Jongin. Mahal kita, mahal ko. Mahal na mahal kaya sorry kung hindi kita ipinaglaban ha?" _

Inilayo niya ito saglit sa yakap niya at saka tumitig nang mataman dito. "Tapos na 'yon, nagkausap na kami ni Papa mo. Wala na silang problema basta iingatan daw kita. Ikaw na lang hinihintay ko, kahit anong gusto mo ibibigay ko."

  
  


Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, makislap ang mata nito sa mga nagbabadyang mga luha. "Mahalin mo lang ako, Ni. At huwag na ulit tayong maghihiwalay kasi hindi ko na kakayanin. Mahal kita, Jongin. Na-miss kita, na-miss ko 'to. Na-miss ko tayo."

Muli niyang binigyan ng halik ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Mas matagal na iyon, mas malalim, may halo nang magkasabik. Hindi na napigilan pa.

"Hindi na, Soo. Wala nang bibitaw pa. Nandito na ako ulit, mahal. Mahal kita, babawiin natin ang mga panahon na naglayo tayo. Sa akin ka na ulit, itatali na kita."

Napatawa sila, damang ayaw pang maglayo. Ayaw pa nang mga labi na humiwalay sa isa't isa ngunit kailangan na nila magpahinga pareho kaya hinayaan na siya ni Kyungsoo na sumakay sa motor. Abot ang bilin na mag-iingat sa pagmamaneho.

"Text mo ako kapag, nakauwi ka na. Please mag-ingat ka, Ni."

  
  


Tumango si Jongin nang maisuot na niya ang helmet. Dinukot niya saglit ang telepono at may itinipa roon sandali.

Kapagkuwan ay binuhay na niya ang makina ng motor.

  
  


"I love you, Jongin."

Sumaludo siya kay Kyungsoo at nag-flying kiss. Ang ngiti nito ang nakita niya sa side mirror bago pinasibad ng takbo ang sasakyan.

  
  


Ang bilis, parang panaginip ngunit totoong-totoo na nasa piling na niya muli si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ -wakas. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa kuwarto ay dinampot niya ang telepono, may text doon sampung minuto na ang nakararaan. At minsan pa'y muli niyang nadama ang saya at kilig. _

_ At ang pagmamahal na hinahanap-hanap niya mula kay Jongin. _

  
  


_ From: Jongin Mahal ♡ _

_ Miss na kita agad. Sobra. _

_ Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. _

_ Mahal na mahal, sobra. _

_ See you bukas at sa mga susunod pa. _

  
  


_ At sunod na dumating ang mensaheng "nakauwi na ako, mahal. miss kita palagi. tulog ka na. hatid at sunduin kita bukas i love you. i love you. :*" _

  
  


_ Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. Naiiyak pa rin dahil napuno na ang kakulangan sa puso na tanging si Jongin lang ang makakasagot.  _

_ Sinuklay niya ang buhok at napatingin sa salamin. Ngayon na lang siya ulit nakangiti ng ganito, iyong mapupunit ang pisngi sa ligaya. 'Yon bang tipo na hindi siya makahinga dahil umaapaw ang pagmamahal sa puso niya. _

  
  


_ Iyong pag-ibig at saya na tanging si Jongin at Jongin lang ang nagdudulot sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Kaya naman pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang numero ni Jongin at tinawagan ang nobyo. _

_ Nobyo pa rin dahil wala namang may gusto na magwakas silang dalawa. _

_ "Hello mahal? Sorry, katatapos ko lang maligo. Matutulog ka na ba?" _

_ Masarap sa pandinig ang paos na tinig ni Jongin sa kabilang linya at gustong-gusto na naman niyang makita ito. _

_ "Hindi ako makatulog kasi iniisip kita. Gusto ko ng yakap mo, Ni. Miss na miss na kita agad." _

_ Tumawa lang ito sa kabila ng pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo. Umaalon ang puso dahil gusto niya talagang nilalambing ang kasintahan. _

_ "Magkikita tayo bukas, kung gusto mo palagi na. Basta Soo, magkikita tayo bukas. Dalhin kita ulit sa bahay. Mahal kita, miss na rin kita. Sobra." _

_ Ganoon ang naging takbo ng usapan nila, paulit-ulit na "mahal kita". Paulit-ulit na "miss kita, miss na kita halikan, miss na miss na kitang katabi". _

_ Labis-labis na pangungulila na tanging sila lang ang makakasagot. Sila lang ang makakapawi. _

  
  
  


_ Naubos ang gabi na kapiling nila ang tinig ng isa't isa, hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong oras na silang dinapuan ng antok basta ang alam niya'y hinele siya ng banayad na paghinga ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. _

_ "Mahal kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal talaga kita." _

  
  


_ "Ako rin, mahal. Sobra-sobra. Mahal na mahal na mahal kita." _

  
  


_ Hanggang ngayon ay hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na ang dalawang buwang pasakit na kasama ay luha, ngayon ay napalitan na ng saya mula kay Jongin. _

_ Basta kasama nila ang isa't isa, kakayanin na niya.  _

  
  


_ Walang kasiguraduhan ang mga darating na bukas pero sa isang bagay lang sigurado si Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Sigurado na siyang si Jongin na ang gugustuhin niyang makasama sa bawat bukas ng buhay nila. _

  
  


_ At si Jongin? Tali na ang puso nito kay Kyungsoo mula pa noong una. _

  
  


_ Handa na silang harapin ang mga araw na darating dahil muli na silang magkasama. _

  
  
  


_ Nakakandado na. Wala nang bawian pa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Violent reactions? Hehehe let me know po!!! :D
> 
> Bukas ang aking tanggapan, fullsunjihan sa twt at cc. Salamat salamat, sana nagustuhan niyo. uwu.


End file.
